Little Luna
by Sarcasm Intended
Summary: AU. Narcissa set the bundle down on the porch of the house the small patch of blanket blew off revealing the serene features of a sleeping infant. The wind blew lightly at the infants face sweeping bits of platinum blonde hair out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much of anything… Including Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Narcissa hugged a small bundle to her chest. The cold night air bit at the woman's skin as the wind blew her long blonde hair in different directions.<p>

Narcissa came upon an oddly shaped house. It was a dark colored black. It glistened as the moons rays fell on the cylindrically shaped house. It rested atop a tall hill with a thick stream of water at its base. She began walking up the hill and approached what looked like a gate. Though it was broken down slightly it was still very beautiful. Complex swirls weaved into one another and tied down into the ground. A few wooden signs were tacked to it as well.

One read _Keep off the dirigible plums _in bright orange ink.

She pushed the gate open her hands trembling terribly. She felt a few paint chips peel of into the palm of her hand. She shook her hand off in disgust careful not to jostle the small bundle in her arms. She stepped onto a concrete path that zigzagged up to the front door. Along the sides were various eccentric plants. She glanced down at the package in her arms then back to the path. She stepped forward finding it difficult to stand. She continued along the path until she reached the thick black door. On either side of the door were small crab apple trees that bore large orange berry sized fruits and white mistletoe.

'Surely this cannot be the only place.' She pondered. She looked down at the tightly wrapped package a look of sadness overcoming her. This was the only place. 'Nobody would ever think to look in this retched place.' She thought.

Truly the house was not that horrible, but Narcissa had grown a rather expensive taste.

As soon as Narcissa set the bundle down on the porch of the house the small patch of blanket blew off revealing the serene features of a sleeping infant. The wind blew lightly at the infants face sweeping bits of platinum blonde hair out of the neatly wrapped fabric its nose twitched slightly as the cold air swept across its face. Narcissa felt her eyes grow wet with tears as she forced them back. She had always been a strong woman and she would remain one.

A stronger gust of wind blew in bringing a bitter cold. The infant clenched its eyes tightly as shivers wracked its small body. A silent tear streamed down her face and landed upon the infant's small tuft of blonde hair. Large blue eyes opened slowly and looked up at Narcissa.

'Draco has the same eyes.' She thought back to other child. He was only one year old. 'He would never know he had a sister.' She thought sadly.

Her daughter gazed up at her a look of confusion etched upon her tiny face.

The small baby wriggled for a moment freeing a small hand. She then reached the hand up towards her mother. Tears began streaming freely down the woman's face. Narcissa's every emotion screamed for her to lift the baby back into her arms and never let go. She knew full well that she could not.

The infants face contorted into one of frustration as she thrust her small hand out to her mum again. Narcissa continued looking down at her daughter.

"I love you my daughter, my heart." She whispered before she apparated away. The infant let out an ear splitting cry. Her hand still reaching out to the spot her mother once was. Her eyes closed tightly as tears streamed from them. She squirmed angrily as her face turned a deep shade of red from screaming.

A rustling from inside the house was heard. The infant paid no mind as she continued screeching. A pair of dainty hands lifted the small infant into the air. A short blonde woman dressed in light blue silk pajamas

"Shhh Shhhh." A feminine voice cooed. "It's going to be okay." The woman pulled the baby to her chest and began rocking in soothing motions. "I've got you little one." She continued speaking in a soothing tone to the small bundle in her arms. She looked down at the baby who had opened her eyes. They were beautiful even as they were red and puffy from crying.

The bright silver color of the moon reflected in her deep azure pools. "Don't cry little Luna." She sang. The infant's screams stopped. "Do you like that name?" She asked a bright smile forming on her face. The baby looked up at the face of Amelia Lovegood and smiled in return. "Luna." She stated her smile increasing.

* * *

><p>That was the first chapter… So what do you think? Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you for reviewing, you guys are awesome. I would've posted this sooner, but my twin stole the computer from me for a couple of days. Also I have discovered something rather sad… school starts on my birthday. How very depressing.

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter isn't mine.

**Chapter 2…**

* * *

><p>Narcissa appeared in Diagon alley and immediately collapsed to the ground tears pouring down her face. Her normally pale skin a shade paler. Normally she would've been disgusted at the simple thought of even walking on these filthy grounds. Though as she cried that thought registered nowhere in the mind of Narcissa Malfoy.<p>

She leaned her back against the grimy wall pressing it in as far as it would go. Wishing she could slip through the cracks and disappear. She felt like scum, worse than the disgusting half bloods and mudbloods that overpopulated the wizarding world.

Abandoning her daughter.

_Abandoning_

The word stung her like a thousand crucios from the dark lord himself. Thoughts of her daughters large blue eyes staring up at her stretching her tiny pale hand out to her brought more sorrow. As desperately as she tried to rid herself of these emotions they hit her twice as hard.

She heard the mutterings of those who had woken and started to walk about but remained in her position with her hands clasped over her eyes weeping fiercely. She heard the scuffles of shoes as someone approached.

"Oi you street rat, get outta here!" A gruff voice shouted down at the witch. Narcissa felt her blood boil, her emotions spiraling out of her control. She sprang from the ground her wand tightly clenched in her hand.

Narcissa pointed her wand in his face. "Mrs…Mrs…Malfoy?" He stuttered his widened eyes looking upon her smooth face that was illuminated by the brightness of the moon, her long blonde hair fanning out to her left side as the wind blew. He could've sworn she was an angel, had she not had such a vicious scowl on her face and wand pointed angrily at him. "I didn't know that it was you ma'am." He apologized practically begging.

She gritted her teeth together her eyes stinging terribly from many tears shed.

The man decided it was best to change the topic. "How's your son Draco?" He asked his voice still quivering slightly. Another silent tear fell down her face as she remembered her son. His light blonde hair and blue eyes, his small hands attempting to pull himself up and walk like his father. He was much to young to be walking, but that didn't stop him. He was a very determined baby resembling his father in more ways than one.

Narcissa felt a small smile creep upon her face as happy memories overcame her sad ones.

"Obliviate." Narcissa whispered. The man's green eyes widened and went blank. Narcissa dusted off her dress and stood straight, the blood shot color of her strained eyes fading to a light shadow of red. "Scourgify." She stated her wand pointed down to her dirty dress, the dark black dress' gray tint fading back to its original shade of charcoal.

She wiped away her dried tearstains with the same palms she had cried her tears into. She would return home, she would take care of Draco and Lucius. And when it was safe again she would bring her other baby back home.

She apparated a loud cracking noise in her wake. The green eyed man wore a confused expression and shook his head attempting to rid himself of his odd stupor. He placed a hand atop his head caressing it and continued walking down the alley.

* * *

><p>This was pretty short, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Now I'm sure you are wondering why it isn't safe for the Malfoys to keep Luna, the answer will come in time. I know there wasn't any Luna in this chapter, but it is still Luna centric. Hope you continue reading.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again all of you who reviewed, favorited and added to your alert list. That is very inspirational and I apologize for the delay in postage.

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter doesn't belong to me. I don't even own this computer.

* * *

><p>She attempted desperately to compartmentalize the emotions that had overcome her as her light green eyes examined the crisp white parchment. As a prosecutor she had discovered showing ones emotions during a case simply gave the defense power, gave them an upper hand. However her ability was compromised as her eyes fixed solely upon the name that was written in bold upon the very top of the snow white paper. Even though the highest-ranking physician placed the information before her she simply couldn't believe it. She in fact had him perform the test at least a dozen times.<p>

She couldn't quite understand how it was that her little girl, her little Luna was a child of one of the most retched families on the face of the wizarding world. She had been taught hate was a very serious thing, something that should not be wished upon others no matter the extremes. But this, this was something she simply could not help but to loathe. She had known much of the Malfoy's not from simple words or rumors, but from first hand experience.

Too many times had she faced a case in which the Malfoys were directly involved. It seemed even the most lowly death eaters had still followed the fair-haired family's orders to the letter. They were cruel, horrible people. She believed evil ran through their veins as fluently as blood ran through her own. Even their only son Draco whom was a two years of age was the spitting image of his father, holding that same look of malice across his smooth features.

Even with the dark lords passing an overpowering sense of dread still existed within the wizarding world. It was suspected that the Malfoys were attempting to resurrect the worst man to ever walk the earth, that same one that had killed Lily and James Potter. They had been good friends of hers and she would think of them as such even after their death. When she had caught word of resurrection plans she had taken it upon herself to do everything in her power to stop them. Politically speaking of course.

Others had taken it to measures much further than she would've wished. A few liberals had even went so far as to try and track any family directly close to the Malfoys attempting to crack them from the outside. The family had proven resilient to say the least. It seemed however all family that mattered to the family was stowed safely inside Malfoy Manner. The Manner had been invaded once, yet was never attempted again as the family's response had been a brutal and calculated one. They unleashed one of the wickedest creations her eyes had ever seen.

A woman. Though small in stature she was large in sadism as well as power. She was recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange, the dark lords second in command. She swiftly and brutally murdered half of the rebels with a simple wave of her wand. The entire time the woman's cackling echoed throughout the air leaving all who heard its scratchy tone to quiver in fear. The woman's dark hair tangling further as the wind whipped about around her, her dark apparel had made her pale skin seem paler. Her eyes were large reminding her of Luna's own blue orbs, but they were nothing like Luna's. They were cold and determined, determined to cause pain and mass chaos.

When the woman's killing spree was completed she retreated back into the mystifying depths of the Manner. Large black gates had closed behind her, never to be opened again. The town was left in shambles, its people in a state equal to its condition. She was promptly fired from her job and became a naturalist, something she had truly come to love over the years. Her intense loathing for the family had still run deep through her veins and ate at her very core. It was the kind of feeling that made her sick. It couldn't be described as empathy for the Malfoys deserved none.

She felt her hand tighten upon the thin parchment that rest in her creamy palms the unsettling feeling churning in her stomach. DNA had concluded that Luna was indeed the daughter of Narcissa Malfoy. It hadn't made any sense to her, and it still didn't. Why would the Malfoy's drop a baby on her front of her step? The questioned rattled through her brain continuously, though an answer never followed. She set the parchment onto her Oakwood desk running her fingers through her dirty blonde locks.

A piercing cry rang out through the small house. Her eyes trailed back down to the small parchment that she promised would change nothing between herself and her daughter. She knew Luna would become nothing like the cruel people that were her blood relatives. The cry rang louder the second time around, it suggested that she must've been hungry due to its odd pitch. She hovered her hand over the paper and snatched it from its resting position on the table in front of her. With a quick motion she crumpled it, faintly listening to the paper bend against itself multiple times.

She would be damned if Luna were to know of her true heritage. It was what was best, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>Yep that was short, but hey my Internet is working again so new chapter should be posted soon. I'm sorry if this made no sense inspiration happened to hit me at 3:00 AM.<p> 


End file.
